Wrong Names
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Quinn misses Sam. Lauren moved away. Puck and Quinn go out so they're not lonely. Sam and Mercedes are still going out. What happens if Sam and Quinn say the wrong names while hooking up? Can Puck, Mercedes and Santana help them get back together?
1. Say My Name

_**This take place after New York (2x22)**_

Puck POV

I can't believe this is how I get over Lauren... by hooking up with Quinn. I took her panties off and started fingering her.

"Oh God! Oh God!" She said. I put my fingers in a little deeper. "SAM!" She yelled. I took my fingers out.

"Why'd you say Sam?" I asked.

"I said Puck" She defended herself.

"No you said Sam. Do you think of Sam when we make out? Be honest. I won't be mad at you" I said. Her face turned bright red.

"Yes" She looked down "I'm sorry I'm a sucky girlfriend who thinks if other guys while hooking up with their boyfriend"  
>"And I'm sorry I'm with you to get over Lauren" I apologized.<p>

"Puck, I knew you're only with me because you miss Lauren when we started going out. And you know I'm only with you because I'm lonely"

"I thought you missed Finn, not Sam" I said.

"I never stopped loving him and the closest thing to being with Sam after Finn dumped me is to be with you and pretend it's him"

"I wanna help you get back together with him"

"Why?" She asked, shocked.

"You're my friend and I want my friend to be happy" I explained.

"So what do we have to do?" She asked.

"I don't know yet but it involves a lot of jealousy"

****************************At Mercedes' house****************************

Mercedes POV  
>I really like making out with Sam.<p>

"Say my name, Sam" I said. He didn't respond. "I said say my name"  
>"Quinn" He moaned. I immediately stopped making out with him.<p>

"Why did you say Quinn?" I asked "Are you still in love with her? Everyone except Quinn knows you went out with Santana to get over her, but I thought you were over her"  
>"I'm sorry Mercedes. I still love her. Can we be friends?" He asked.<p>

"Sure. We need to get you two back together. I want my friend to be happy"

"How can we do that?"

"With a lot scheming" I replied.

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews. I know Mercedes is really out of character with the scheming so sorry about that... I hope you enjoy the story anyways.**_


	2. Locker Room

_**reviews: Written-in-hearts, alli2345, jenniferthestoryteller, RJRRAA, quam314159, Mandy Hale**_

_**story alert: Written-in-hearts, alli2345, Mandy Hale, RJRRAA**_

_**favorite story: RJRRAA, jenniferthestoryteller, torrialoveszashley (BTW I like Nate and Serena too)**_

Quinn POV

"Everyone, Mercedes and I are dating" Sam said when he walked into the glee room. I have to put Puck's plan into action now before I start crying.

"Puck let's start the plan" I whispered to Puck. He nodded. "Hey boyfriend" I said really loud so Sam could hear "Can we make out?" I attacked his mouth and made out with him until my jaw got tired. I opened my eyes to see Sam not looking jealous. I pulled Puck by the piano.

"I don't think it worked. We have to make it more believable. Can you touch my boobs?" I asked.

"Wow. You really want him back" He said.

"Yeah I do" I said to him "So my mom isn't gonna be home for the week so you come over until she gets back" I said really loud so Sam could hear. I attacked Puck's mouth again. I started grinding against him. I accidentally did that to Sam when we were making out and he got super turned on. Puck pushed me against the wall to make it look more realistic. He put his hand under my shirt. I opened my eyes a little and I saw Sam look extremely jealous.

"Mr. Schu is coming" Kurt warned us. We pulled away and ran back to our seats. I looked at Sam again and he was shooting death glares at Puck. It totally worked.

Mercedes POV

"Hey everyone" Rachel said "My dads aren't home until next Wednesday so let's have another party!" Everybody cheered.

"Hey Sam" I whispered to Sam "I've got a plan. At Rachel's party we're gonna get Quinn really jealous by making out even more than when Quinn and Puck just made out" He agreed.

Santana POV

I walked up to Quinn's locker.

"I know your secret" I said.

"What secret?" She asked.

"You're such a bad actress. Clearly you've got a thing for trouty mouth and were making out with Puck to make him jealous. By the way it totally worked. I saw him shooting death glares at Puck. I wanna help you with this plan" I said.

"Really?" She asked, shocked.

"Really" I assured her. I took her arm and ran.

"What the hell?" I stopped at the boys' locker room. "I'm leaving" I kept hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Guys talk about girls in the locker room. It's the perfect place to see what they're saying about you" She stopped trying to protest and leave when she saw Sam. He was walking out of a cold tub totally naked.

"Oh my God. He's so hot. Does it make me a perv if I'm super turned on right now?" She asked.

"No" I said "I'm a lesbian and I'm turned on. Be quiet an listen to what he's saying to Finn"

"She was attacking him" We heard Sam say as he started to get dressed. "It was insane she never did that to me. What does Puck have that I don't have?"

"Are you jealous?" Finn asked "Because it really sucks for you if she's sleeping with him. She's a freaking animal in bed"

"You had sex with FINN?" I asked her.

"When we got back together to prove that I loved him so he would stay with me even though I didn't love him. I just really wanted to be prom queen" She explained.

"You were totally picturing he was Sam right?" I asked. She nodded.

"How'd you get her to have sex with you?" Sam asked Finn.

"I just told her if she loved me she would put out" Finn explained. Sam pushed him.

"You douche bag!" Sam said "Don't you know how to treat a girl right? She deserves respect and she's not gonna get that if you trick her into doing it with you!"

"Chill dude" Finn said. Quinn and I ran out of the locker room.

"How did no one see us?" She asked.

"They weren't looking, duh" I responded "He's totally into you, but he won't admit it to you so at Rachel's party you're gonna have really loud fake sex in her laundry room with Puck"  
>"What would that do?" She asked.<p>

"He'd get super jealous and he'll also be super drunk so he'll admit he likes you there"  
>"Did I ever tell you how smart you are?" She asked.<p>

"You just did. This is gonna be fun. Let the games begin"

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	3. Rachel Berry House Party Part 2

_**reviews: RJRRAA, quam314159, Mandy Hale, mayzzRC, Written-in-hearts**_

_**story alert: ilovebubble**_

_**favorite story: mayzzRC**_

_**Imagine the laundry room "sex" is like Easy A.**_

Quinn POV

I walk into the party and everybody is already drunk. I saw Sam and Mercedes making out.

"Rachel do you mind if Puck and I have sex in your laundry room?" I asked.

"Just clean up when you're done" Rachel slurred. I grabbed Puck's hand and pulled him into the laundry room.

"Remember be really loud" I reminded Puck. We got on the washing machine and dryer and started jumping.

"PUCK! OH YEAH RIGHT THERE! YES! OH MY GOD! KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING!" I screamed so everyone could hear.

"YES! OH MY GOD! QUINN! FASTER! FASTER!" Puck screamed. We came out of the laundry room with everyone starring at us. Sam looked very jealous.

Sam POV

"I don't think it worked" I said to Mercedes "She had sex with him in Rachel's laundry room! We can't really beat that. I'm hopeless"

Quinn POV

"Spin the bottle!" Rachel screamed and everybody went towards her. I spun the bottle. The bottle landed on me. Then on Sam. Yes! We started making out. After a while Mike decided to stop us.

"Do you have any spit left?" He asked us "I wanna keep playing. I wanna land on Tina" Tina did her "happy girl drunk" laugh. At 1ish everyone started to leave.

"Q are you ready for our sleepover?" Santana asked.

"Penguin!" Brittany said and pointed at Mike wearing a black and white shirt.

"I'm definitely the least drunk, I'll drive " I said.

****************************At Santana's house****************************

(still Quinn POV)

"Let's play I've never" Brittany said "I'll start. I've never gotten pregnant"  
>"Brittany!" I said "That's not cool. I've never made out with a girl"<br>"I've never kissed someone during spin the bottle" Santana said. When Brittany put her finger down Santana asked "Who did you make out with during spin the bottle?"

"The first party. It was Sam" I started crying. "Do you still like him?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. I miss him so much"

"Q, you have to stop. I can't be friends with a cry baby" Santana said.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Brittany asked "That's what they do in those romantic movies"

"Yeah. If Finn can forgive you for having sex with his best friend, Sam can forgive you for making out with Finn" Santana said.

"You're right. On Monday I'll tell him how I feel"

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	4. Jacob

_**reviews: RJRRAA, quam314159, mayzzRC**_

_**story alert: sweetmelodies52, andsoitis2, Swag-Shock**_

_**favorite story: Swag-Shock**_

_**I'm so sorry this took so long my internet wasn't working from Thursday to today so I couldn't check my email to see who commented and to put it on **_

_**TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ON AUTHOR ALERT: I start school tomorrow (September 6th) so I'm only gonna be uploading chapters of my new stories (I have two new story ideas in my head) on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays.**_

Quinn POV  
>"Sam you can't say you didn't feel anything during our kiss on Saturday" I said to him.<p>

"I did and I miss you but you're with Puck and—"  
>"I was with Puck to make you jealous. I miss you Sam. I love you and I want you back" I interrupted him. I took him into the janitor's closet.<p>

**********************************Later*********************************

Sam POV

Jacob Ben Israel came up to me and Quinn and started asking us questions.

"I saw you two going into the janitor's closet and come out with matching hickeys. Does this mean you two are together or just fooling around because I thought Quinn was dating Puck and Sam was dating Mercedes? Well, Quinn does have a streak of cheating"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn asked "You're a freaky creep! Get away from me"

"So you are a cheating slut?" He asked.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" I stood up for Quinn.

"So you are dating?" He asked.

"Yes now go away and bother someone else or do something creepy like steal one of Rachel's bras" Quinn said. Rachel happened to be walking by at that moment.

"Did you say he stole one of my bras?" She asked.

"Yeah. One night he went into your house and stole one of your bras"

"YOU CREEPER!" Rachel shouted and chased Jacob away.

"Did he actually do that or did you just want him to go away?" I asked.

"Both. Follow me" She led me into the astronomy room. Our room.

"I missed you Q"  
>"I missed you too"<p>

_**The end! Probably the shortest chapter ever but I can never write long chapters...**_


End file.
